Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engine, uses a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. Various types of inlet air filtration systems thus may be used upstream of the compressor. Impure air laden with dust particles, salt, and other contaminants may damage the compressor blades and other types of power plant equipment via corrosion, erosion, and the like. Such damage may reduce the life expectancy and performance of the compressor and other types of equipment. To avoid these problems, the inlet air generally passes through a series of filters and screens to assist in removing the contaminants before they reach the compressor.
One type of inlet air filtration system includes the use of pulse filtration. A pulse filtration system generally includes a number of pulse filters. The pulse filters may have a conical section and a cylindrical section mounted together via a yoke assembly. The conical and cylindrical sections may be joined via a gasket and the like. The pulse filtration system may be self cleaning via a brief reverse pulse of pressurized air through the filters to dislodge dust particles therein.
The air entering into the pulse filters may come from the ambient through a weather hood. The ambient air entering the weather hood may take a number of turns to reach and pass through the pulse filters. A recirculation zone therefore may be produced about the entrance to the pulse filters. Such a recirculation zone may cause the incoming airflow to stagnate and increase the pressure losses across the filters. Overall system efficiency and power output may be a direct function of the inlet pressure drop caused herein.
There is thus a desire for an inlet air pulse filtration system with pulse filters having a reduced pressure drop thereacross. Such an improved inlet air filtration system would provide adequate and/or improved filtration with less of a pressure drop so as to improve overall system out put and efficiency.